


Until the Lights Go Out

by NoraMutaoFrost



Series: Bright [1]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid, monkie kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraMutaoFrost/pseuds/NoraMutaoFrost
Summary: Lego Monkie Kid: MK finds out just what Wukong was doing for all those years he went into hiding. Cuteness, wholesome, yes Wukongs a dad.
Series: Bright [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988662
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: this is just a small story...it'll probably escalate eventually. But right now we're doing some character development.

Please read and review

Until the Light goes out

Chapter 1

The world Unknown

There were things within the kingdoms that were still unknown to MK. Even though he had the book he created and illustrated himself. Which told them every single story that anyone ever knew about Wukong...ever...in the universe of ever. There were those years where he disappeared while his staff sat within the mountain. Locking the demon bull king within. Just what was Wukong doing that had him in hiding? Just what was he doing?

MK walked up the side of the mountain like he did every morning now. Training was what he did most of the time now. Mostly involving washing things, taking out the trash, or even Monkey's laundry. MK shuddered at that though. He walked through the shrine and into the mountain. Looking around he didn't hear his usual Ambiance of Monkey doing something loud or another. Watching tv, on the phone, talking loudly to someone, something...the sound he heard was a bit...odd. Looking around the house in the middle he spotted the large tiger on the other side. Its loud purrs as it slept were what he heard. This tiger was so much bigger than MK had seen. Were they really that big?

"Uh...Monkey King?" He called out. A large eye opened and the huge tiger turned over.

"Hey! Don't be rude."

"Uh… kid...you're here." He felt someone clap him on the back and a nervous chuckle. "Thats...uh...thats not me bud...um…" MK turned to look at Wukong. Wukong steered him around so he could see the rest of the room. There were two other tigers within the room. A silver one, and what looked like an orange house cat curled up under the silver one as if it were trying to hide from the light in the room.

"Uh…" MK was visibly confused about what was going on. "Who…?" He looked at his hero and looked back around at the tigers. Except one of the tigers looked upset.

"Is he going to keep talking? I am trying to nap." The tiger took a deep breath and blew it out. Steam seemed to come out of the tigers nose. Wukong sighed, running his hand over the tigers massive pelt.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll take him over there." Wukong put his arm around MKs back and steered him along.

"What's going on? Did you open a school for other demons?"

"Other dem...no no...that's no demon she's a well uh a uh...hum…" He sat down on a rock trying to gather his thoughts. MK sat down on the floor and looked up at Wukong as he spoke.

It had to have been about 400 years ago...probably more, or less...whatever. But...I was bored. You and I both know that when I'm bored I kind of do stupid stuff. Well there's a golden fountain. You know the one...it's got water in it that can do some awesome stuff. Well I sat down and had a good scratch...apparently two of my hairs ended up in the water. Well it kind of...created two beings. One of which is that golden one, and the other silver. Tyla and Raya. Well I kind of...felt responsible for it so I took care of them. About a hundred years ago we went back there and I dropped another hair in there and...Yomi came out. That was a spur of the moment decision so I could show them how it happened. They kept asking me where mama was. Yeah well...no mama. Just me, and a fountain full of odd baby creation junk. Theyre...mine."

MK looked around at the tigers.

"But they're tigers!" He yelled.

"Oh come on you've seen me turn into a tiger before kid. They aren't tigers all the time. They're just...softer."

"Softer? What does that have to do with anything?" MK asked looking up when he heard thing. He turned around to see a very young little girl dressed in furs. Actually it looked like a heavy coat.

"I had a bad dream." The voice was gentle and MK hardly heard it. She stood there wobbling where she stood. Softly rubbing the sleep from her eyes. This had to have been that tiny cat Wukong named Yomi.

"Why girls though?" MK asked. Wukong rolled his eyes as he picked up the child.

"Now that...I think is Buddha's joke. 'Hey lets get back at Sun Wukong and give him daughters instead of sons." He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Wait...if you had kids why didn't they get the staff?"

"Can't pick it up." Yomi said as she chewed on her finger.

"You just ain't strong enough yet peaches." One of the other sisters said. Wukong ran his fingers through her hair in an attempt to make it stop sticking up. It popped back up.

"Strength doesn't have anything to do with it. Its trust if it had anything to do with strength then either of you could have picked it up long ago.." Wukong told the one with gold hair.

"We are strong...but we are unprepared. Not as well as you are MK." Raya the silver haired girl said. Tyla plucked the jacket from Yomi's shoulders and pulled it around her own. It was apparent it was tiger skin.

"Uh...are those furs real?" MK asked.

"Plucked them from the body of a demon who shot Raya with an arrow. I wear it as a warning. No one touches my siblings." Tyla growled.

MK leaned over to his hero.

"Over protective?"

"You have no idea…" he sat the youngest down and sighed. "Alright...lets get dinner started.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: We get to know a bit more about Yomi.

Please read and review

Until the Light Goes Out

Chapter 2

Monkey see Monkie do

MK panted, he really really hated stairs. He put his hand on the side of the steps. His legs officially felt like pudding. All he really wanted to do was sit down and have a nice bowl of ice cream. It was so hot out, in the midst of August, and the sun shined down on him. But he had to get to the top or he wouldn't get dinner. Or at least that's what Monkey said. He nearly fell forward onto the stairs when he felt something jump on his head. A tail lightly wrapped around his arm. He felt tiny fingers wrap around his jacket. A very soft cheek pressed against his neck. Toes? He looked over his shoulder at amber eyes. They looked just like Wukongs.

"Hey there, Yomi." MK started back up the steps.

"I am hungry MK...go go go...Tyla won't let anyone eat until we're up at the top." She smiled looking up at the hill. MK sighed looking down at the steps again.

"It's harder than it looks." MK heard a soft chirp, or was it a purr. He couldn't tell the sounds he was making.

"Just walking." She giggled and hopped down taking his hand and started pulling.

"Yomi stopped taunting him." The gentle voice of Raya as she flew up toward the summit. Her eagle form looked majestic.

MK had learned that she was twice as gentle as her twin counterpart Tyla. Both named after the sun and moon. But they were the opposite then MK thought. Because of their coloring he figured Raya was the moon and Tyla was the sun. But it was the other way around. Yomi was named by Tang however. Wukong wasn't sure of a name...Tang said he named her after the mountain she was created on. Yomicroea, But Yomi for short. MK reached up and rubbed her head. A soft purr escaped her as he did.

Finally at the top he spotted the large blanket with Wukong sitting there glaring at the tiles on a board. Pisho. He placed another piece on the board and looked up at Tyla who just flipped a piece and looked up at him. He looked slightly baffled before once again looking over the board.

"He takes a lot of thought to play the game, but when you don't care if you win or lose...it just doesn't seem that important anymore and you can find your way easier." Tyla said, holding out a cup of tea for MK. He sighed as he sat down and took the cup.

"Thanks…" he sipped it and cringed. "It's cold…"

"Be warmer if you hurry." Yomi clambered down his jacket and hopped toward the blanket. Sitting down on a pillow. She was just about the size of MKs arm. Her tail was just about as tall as she was. She didn't walk like the other two year, hopping along like most monkeys her age. She picked up a very small bowl of rice and picked up chopsticks and started to eat slowly.

Soon enough the pisho board was forgotten and everyone was eating. Wukong chuckled as he watched his successor eat.

"Everything tastes better when you work for it. Every night before dinner you are to climb these stairs. Just to eat." MK looked up at him.

"What!" Rice flew from his mouth.

"It strengthens your leg muscles." Tyla said sipping the miso.

"Don't worry MK, once you get used to it you'll be able to do it too." Raya said as she stuffed a piece of chicken into her mouth.

"You both said that like you've done it." MK lay back looking up at the slowly fading sun.

"We have. Well except for Yomi she's not old enough."

"We both tried to pick up the staff, and nothing happened." Tyla said.

"I didn't try!" Yomi said. MK chuckled and put the staff on the ground.

"Go ahead kid, knock yourself out. Lets see you lift it." Yomi used her sleeve to wipe her mouth off. She looked away from her staff before looking up at Wukong. Almost asking for permission.

"Go ahead kiddo. Lets see if you can." Wukong picked her up and put her down in front of it. Yomi walked over and put her hands around it. She could barely get her fingers around the staff before trying to pick it up.

Tiny grunts escaped her as she pulled with all her might. She plopped down on the ground and giggled.

"It's heavy." She looked up at MK. "Maybe when I'm stronger like you." She said with a soft giggle.

"Then let's train hard okay?" MK ruffled her hair. It just ticked back to where it was before. "That is some hair gel."

"Spit." Tyla said.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: We get to know a bit more about Tyla (the eldest)

Please read and review

Until the Light Goes Out

Chapter 3

Pigsy

"Oh no, you are not riding with me. I think your dad would have a fit if he knew you went into town." Tyla had sat down in his delivery cart and propped her feet up.

"It's not like it's my first time. I mean seriously, have you ever thought of Paps with a grocery cart?" She asked, putting her hair up in a ponytail swishing it back and forth. Pulling her tail in so it wasn't hit by any passers by.

"Well who's watching Yomi?" MK asked. Tyla slowly turned and looked at him. He really didn't want to take her.

"Hey dad! I'm going into the city!" Wukong turned as he sunned on the branch eating chips.

"Here...bring some more chips home huh?" He threw down a few coins. It was much too much. But she knew he intended on letting her get something for herself. It was always that way, she would always get mochi and split it with her sisters. Maybe...she'll do something different.

"Fine…"

"I mean I could always fly to the city, but I've chosen to...get to know you." She stuffed a piece of gum in her mouth and turned to look at MK and held out a piece to him. MK took the piece and got into the driver's seat.

"Get to know me? What would you do that for? I mean I hang out with you three all the time now." He chewed the gum deep in thought.

"Cause I wanna." She leaned back and yawned. To MK this one acted more like a man, then a woman.

"So uh...whats your weapon of choice?" He asked. Tyla shook her head.

"Harpoon." She said.

"Harpoon!" He asked. She pulled something from her inner jacket pocket. It was a small whistle. About the size of his pinky, she blew on it and it grew. The tip was wavy metal that looked sharper than any blade he ever saw.

"So you uh...sling noodles?" She asked. She jumped when she heard his phone go off. She almost hissed at it, when she saw him pull it from the dashboard and looked at it.

"Hey Mei!" He said in a cheery voice.

"Dude! Where have you been? I mean not that it matters, Pigsy's sick. But he refuses to lay down and rest. So he's trying to make noodles. He's going to make someone sick, it's so gross!" Mei said. Tang's yelling in the background got MK chuckling.

"All over my shoes Pigsy! Guh...gross!"

"See if you can get him to at least sit down. I've just reached the city limits. 10 minutes tops. I think I have a...worker that might be able to help." MK looked up at Tyla who looked down at him with a bit of a glance.

"Got a what?"

"Come on Tyla, please! It's for your dad's old friend Pigsy." Tyla rolled her eyes and sat back.

"Fine, but you owe me noodles after this MK. I mean if I'm working, I should be paid right?" She crossed her arms and then looked sideways at the phone. "But this…" She plucked it from his hands and her pupils grew wider with interest. "Is fun…" She kept poking it and she sat back again.

"It's a phone." He said snatching it back and putting it into his pocket. "Very expensive." Her disappointment vanished. She knew that word. Expensive...that meant money, and she didn't have a job. So she couldn't pay him if she broke it. "Fine you can have some noodles. But don't forget...a full day's work." He said. Wondering if she even knew how to make noodles in the first place. What did he get himself into?


	4. Chapter 4

Until the Light goes Out

Chapter 4  
A little help

Tyla definitely knew her way around the kitchen, she had existed now for a few hundred years and could cook. MK looked in on her before he went out for deliveries. Mei was an acting waitress. Although she wasn’t too sure who Tyla was, just that she was a friend of MK’s. 

“Two spicy chicken, and a beef stew!” Mei called. Tyla looked up her shoulder and nodded. Mei could have sworn she had seen that look before. She didn’t talk all that much actually. 

“Order up!” Tyla yelled and put the bowls down on the counter. 

“I don’t think she knows.” Tang had a mouth full of noodles. Tyla just chuckled and looked around as something came up on the computer screen. MK had shown her how to use it to find the deliveries for those who order by website. 

“Three…” She nodded and started to make a few more bowls. 

“Yeah if its delivery just put it in the bags and MK will take them out for you...maybe.” Mei told her. Tyla nodded and looked up. 

“Yes father did say he needed some more focus.” The door practically slammed against the wall. A boy with bright red hair walked in and sat down at the booth. 

“Spicy, spicy beef.” 

“Red Son…” Mei growled. 

“Oh...demon bull kids son?” Tyla asked, making him a bowl. 

“Ah my reputation precedes itself?” He asked and looked up at Mei. 

“Yeah, no...you were just annoying MK so much that he told us about you.” Tyla said. It was the truth, she didn’t really have a reason to lie to him. 

“Tyla!” Red Son narrowed his eyes and glared. “Sun….Tyla?” 

“Yeah.” Mei’s eyes grew wide. 

“Sun?” Mei slowly backed up and opened Pigsy’s door. “Might have a problem.” 

“Wassat?” Pigsy looked up from having his feet in warm water and a blanket around his shoulders. 

“Your new temp is Wukongs daughter and Red Son just walked in.” Pigsy groaned and stood up onto a towel, he peaked out the door just in time to see Tyla put a bowl of spicy beef in front of Red Son. 

“Wow, did our parents fight.” Tyla said putting down the spoon, and chopsticks. “Need anything else?” She asked 

“Bean bun, and boba tea.” He said as he started to eat. Pigsy looked baffled and looked down at Mei. 

“Those two should be fighting. It's kind of their parents' thing.” Pigsy said. Tyla looked up at them as she put the bean bun down. 

“Just because our parents had beef with each other doesn’t mean that it's our battle to fight. Right now, he’s hungry and I’m the server.” She shrugged her shoulders. Red Son chuckled and pointed at the boba. 

“Milk?” 

“I figured.” She held out a cup and a straw. “You always did like it that way.” 

“Always?” Pigsy yelled. “You two know each other or something?”

“Don’t live over one hundred years and not meet people. Especially when they’re twice as old as me.” 

Pigsy put the cloth back on his head. “I’m going back to bed…” he groaned and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Until the light goes out

Chapter 5  
Mud

Tiny giggles escaped the air as Yomi ran away from Raya on all fours. She was definitely faster then her sister. It also helped that she was completely hidden in the grass. The golden fields of wheat in the glade where their home was surrounded there small hut. It had been built for the twins when they grew old enough to take care of themselves. They would more often than not take Yomi there simply because they loved to care for her. However…

“Yomi! Get your butt back here and get into the bath. If Tyla comes home and sees that you haven’t had one she’ll be angry...again.” Yomi whimpered and ran back up to Raya. Tyla was scary when she was angry. Raya picked the toddler monkey up and put her into a very small bin of water. Pouring water over the toddlers head and starting to hum. Raya was the more gentle of the sisters. She had a job not too far off in a flower shop. Occupying her time making arranged flowers, and Bouquet for all sorts of occasions. She loved it there, she even secretly loved the owner's son. They had known one another for quite some time, but he was afraid of Tyla. She never hurt him, but she did have that air of superiority. 

“I’m a fish.” Yomi disappeared under the soap suds. Raya giggled watching the little monkey tail bob in the water as she swam around in circles in the bin. 

“Alright you, let's get you cleaned.” Raya pulled on Yomi’s tail softly. Yomi popped out of the water and giggled. Yomi started to scrub her hair and pour more water onto her head before lifting her back out and put her on a towel and pulled another much larger towel around herself. The young monkey ran back into the house. Raya pushed the bin of water over and set it against the side of the house. She’d need it for laundry later. 

“So...this is Wukongs hiding spot?” Raya turned around to see another monkey standing there. His hands in his pockets as he walked toward her. 

“Being your pardon sir, but may I ask who you are?” She asked unfastening her sleeves. Putting the clasps down beside the bin. 

He chuckled looking down at the woman and crossed his arms. Males seem to have superiority complexes. 

“I’m Macaque, six eared Macaque.” He watched as a young monkey peaked out of the door. She had pulled on a nightgown and robe. She made the cutest little whimper noise. 

“Raya...I can’t reach my slippers.” Oh yes thats right she had put them up so they could dry off. Someone had forgotten them outside before it rained. 

“Isn’t that cute! Wukong had a whole brood.” He laughed looking down at the child and then up at the other. “Did he teach you to fight as well?” 

“He has taught me no such thing. I have no interest in it, I just want to arrange flowers and take care of Yomi. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to put her to bed.” Raya turned around. Her jacket was pulled on and she was slammed against the ground. Yomi gasped and looked up at the darker monkey and recoiled as he reached down for her. Macaque’s scream of pain echoed throughout the glade. He looked at the puncture wounds on his hands. Yomi’s tiny teeth were razer sharp. 

“You little beast!” he went to chase Yomi. Raya grabbed him by the middle 

“Please stop! She’s just scared!” Macaque elbowed her back and grabbed her by the hair. 

“Lets get this straight. I am not nice! Plus I have a score to settle with Wukong, and his little apprentice. What better way then to send a message. Come find me...or else.” He chuckled looking around at the house. Pointed at it, a bolt of black and purple shot out and slammed into it. It exploded into pieces. Raya glared up at him, Macaque chuckled and smiled down at her. 

“Think about it sweety...I just freed up hours of your life. Getting rid of that runt.” He laughed, throwing Raya onto his shoulder and walked off into the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

Until the lights go out

Chapter 6  
Fear

It was getting a bit more chilly at night. MK drove his cart through the glade. He really did love the way it looked like as the colors on the setting sun shone through the trees. He watched the monkeys scatter and chitter at them as they drove through. Tyla looked tired to MK, she had busted her butt today doing work. Three ramen bowls tucked away in the heater that, even Pigsy said it, earned. Pigsy even gave her a solid job working there every weekend. 

“Just around there.” Tyla pointed, just as soon as they got around the corner though the devastation that once was there home came crashing in on them. MK parked the cart and slowly got out watching as Tyla jumped out and ran toward the pile of wood. 

“Raya!!” She called out. “Yomi!” grabbing pieces of board throwing it into the yard. MK joined her, not really knowing what to say. 

There was a small squeaky noise. Tyla stood up and growled. She stopped instantly having seen something MK didn’t catch. Slowly side stepping off the foundation she slowly very slowly walked back toward the woods. She made a small twittering noise. Moving a bush out of the way. Curled in a very tiny ball was Yomi. She was shivering, and whimpering. Tyla noticed the wound immediately. 

“Yomi?” She said in the most tender voice she could. Mind you it wasn’t that tender. Yomi still cringed and hid under her tail. MK looked over Tyla’s shoulder at the small monkey. Tyla reached out and stroked Yomi’s back. The very small monkey slowly crawled over and onto Tyla’s lap and nuzzled her. 

“Come on. Let's go see dad.” Tyla whispered to her. Lightly picking her up into her jacket. She was cold, and wet. “MK...could you take us? I don’t think flying there would be for the best.

“Sure.” He put his jacket onto the small monkey and climbed into the cart. 

Yomi could make the cutest noises when she was scared. But watching Tyla being a mothering type after hearing the fear, and anger moments ago. It was almost like she wore many layered masks. 

The waterfall came into view. Tyla pulled her baby sister to her as she climbed out of the cart. Wukong leaned against the side of a tree picking a few peaches. 

“A family decided to come back huh?” Wukong chuckled almost expecting Tyla to pull out the chips from thin air. Even though she totally forgot to get them.”What? What's wrong?” He walked over looking at the worry on Tyla’s face. The last last time she looked like that was when…

“Yomi?” Wukong reached over slowly. Gathering the child into his arms and looking down at her. His fingers ran down the wounded arm, and leg. “What happened?” Yomi curled in again, fearing what would come next. She knew what would come next because it happened before. 

“I don’t know dad. I helped Pigsy with his restaurant because he was sick. Got a job by the way. MK brought me home, and the house...it was...destroyed. I don’t know where Raya is.” 

“Other monkey has her.” Yomi’s tiny voice called from the middle of MK’s jacket. She burrowed back into it. “Dark fur, red face, purple eyes. Scary...he blew up our house.” She leaned out of the jacket to nuzzle her dad's hand. Wukong pulled the small bundle closer to him. 

“Now you listen, Yomi...stay here. We’ll come back for you.” Wukong walked up to the temple and placed Yomi down and walked back out the door. 

“Dad?” Wukong looked over his shoulder at Yomi. Her tiny tail could be seen weaving back and forth on the other side of the blankets that were now on top of her. “Are you and big brother going to fight him?”

“We have to get your sister back.” He could see the glowing set of golden eyes looking back at him. 

“Be careful…”

“Get some sleep.” Tyla put a bowl of ramen down. Yomi gasped and stood up sniffing the air. “ After you eat.” She picked up MK’s jacket and handed it back to him. 

“You coming?” MK asked. 

“No one...touches my siblings.” She tapped the tiger skin jacket.


	7. Chapter 7

Until the lights go out

Chapter 7  
Rage

“Any minute now they’ll come bursting into this valley, just like the heroes they are just to save you. Only they won’t...because I’m here.” Macaque chuckled at his own brilliance. Laying back on the rock he was perched on while he looked down at Raya. Tied up neatly and a gag stuffed in her mouth. Her protests were loud and obnoxious. He really hated being spoken over, especially by someone who didn’t know him very well. He was strong, almost equal to her father. Yet...how did that boy defeat him. It must have been a fluke. 

He wanted a rematch. 

“What's the matter gorgeous? Stunned into silence? Amazed at my idea? Or are you scared? Scared you matter so little to your father that he wouldn’t come for you.” Raya looked away. 

“Oh that's definitely not it.” Macaque turned and glared at the golden monkey standing in front of them. 

“Finally!” Macaque growled. He looked around and narrowed his eyes a little. “Where's the brat? I want his head too.” 

“Oh kids got under your skin huh? Oh wait till you see what you did.” Wukong sat down on a rock and crossed his arms. 

“What? Aren’t you going to fight me?” Macaque seemed slightly baffled by Wukongs actions. There was a muffled chuckle from behind him. He turned to look at Raya as she laughed. Wukong joined in on the laughter. 

“The last guy that messed with Raya ended up being tied to a rock and thrown into the sea, after being skinned alive...mind you he’s still alive...but no more pretty tiger fur.” 

“HUMILIATION!” The voice echoed within the glade. “Is the only course.” Macaque watched as both MK and Tyla walked out of the tree line. Neither could ride Wukongs cloud. Tyla turned to MK and leaned in as she crossed her arms. “I want his boots…they’ll make a good addition to my tiger skinned jacket.” She ran her fingers over the hyde. 

“So theirs a third one. You really were busy Wukong.” Macaque laughed. “I will consider it an honor to relieve you of these two as well.” Macaque charged at them. All three disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Macaque gasped looking around noticing Raya was missing. He turned around in circles not seeing a single person. 

“Copies...You attacked me with copies? Very clever Sun Wukong! But remember! Wherever they go! I will kill them!” He yelled in frustration. 

Wukong looked down from his cloud. Raya in his arms. She looked slightly scared that she was above everything. A fear of heights. Wukong removed the gag and Raya began to speak quickly. Almost too fast.

“He hurt Yomi. Blew up the house. We have to go back for her.” He patted her hand reassuringly. 

“She’s back in the temple. Probably eating another bowl of ramen rather than going to sleep.” Wukong could feel her relax in his arms. 

“I was so scared he had killed her. Although…” She looked around at the ground spotting Tyla looking up through the canape at them. She gave a small wave. “I expected Tyla to fight. She’s always so reckless.” 

“She learned her lesson last time. She might have won the battle, but fighting nearly killed you. She can’t fight with you near. I expect that now that you are out of the equation...Macaque might be visited by her once again. But...I wonder which one would win if they did fight. He and I are equals on the battlefield….maybe.” He chuckled, flying the cloud back toward flower fruit mountain. 

“Yomi.” Raya called as soon as she walked through the waterfall. 

“Here...I am here.” Yomi ran up to Raya and climbed into her arms. She had climbed out of her wet clothing and was wearing a shirt that looked like it belonged to MK. 

MK looked at the shirt and laughed. 

“Hey...thats mine.” He tugged on the shirt lightly. Tickling her toes. She giggled and held his hand with her hands and feet. 

“Please big brother. Let me wear it till mine dry.” MK was always so tender with her. 

“Big brother huh? Ey, I mean I’m not occupying it right now so go ahead. But how did you get it?” 

“Was in there.” She pointed to a basket. Raya gasped and cleared her throat. 

“Dirty...clothing.” She picked up Yomi and walked toward the waters. “Bath…Tyla get her some dry clothing...clean.” 

“Ah come on Raya its just for toni…” Raya turned around and growled. Tyla’s tail went down and she cleared her throat. 

“Damn...for someone as gentle as you, when your tired, and hurt you really bite.” Tyla just walked over to her sisters and picked up Raya. “But its all bark and no bite. Bed, both of you...now.” 

“Hey!” Wukong laughed. “Thats my bed.” 

“Oh...was it?” 

“I think we’re being...rooted out of the temple?” MK asked. Wukong sighed nodding his head. 

“They’ll need to find safer accommodations. He’ll be looking for them.” MK nodded and sighed. 

“Yeah, I’ll talk to Sandy, and Pigsy. They might know.”


	8. Chapter 8

Until the lights go out

Chapter 8  
Learning through Fear

Wukong watched the way his kids walked. They all couldn’t fit into MK’s cart, and his cloud couldn’t carry all of them either. So they walked, MK drove ahead scouting the area, because even MK could see how scared they were. Tyla refused to let Yomi go, and her tail held onto Raya’s. They walked just ahead of him. His ears intuned on the forest around them. At least until they got into the city. Even though the city slept there were still things around them that could harm. 

MK parked his cart not too far off in its usual parking. Picking up the bowls that Tyla had used to get the noodles. He walked into the restaurant. Pigsy looked up wondering just how would be coming into his restaurant after closing. 

“Ah kid, thought you were going to be staying the night th...what are they doing here?” Pigsy wiped his hands off on his apron. Soapy water from the sink dripping all over the floor. 

“Macaque attacked them. Their house is gone.” Pigsy walked over spotting Wukong by the door. He gave him an almost reassuring smile. 

“They okay?”

“The youngest was injured.” Wukong told him walking up to Tyla who cradled Yomi close to her. She still wore MKs jacket. 

“Injured?” Tang asked from the bar area putting down his book. If anything even though he did like his noodles. He was well learned and might just know how to take care of injuries. Tang reached over and lightly pulled MKs jacket away from her body to see her better. 

“Did you just give her your clothing MK?”

“Ah no, she dove into the dirty laundry while we were rescuing Raya.” Pigsy chuckled and shook his head pulling the first aid kit from the wall. 

“Well at least she’s alright, she doesn’t seem to be in a lot of pain. Just a lot of scraps, and bruising.” He set the box down for Tang to go through. Yomi curled into a little ball as Tang picked her up and set her down on a table. 

“It's alright Yomi, he’s an old friend.” Wukong told her, letting her take his finger. 

“He’s not going to hurt me?” Yomi’s tiny voice asked. Tang chuckled as he leaned in and brought up her leg. It was just as thin as his wrist. 

“I won’t make any promises. There might be some medications I put on your wounds that will make them sting. But it won’t last forever.” He told her. “But it doesn’t look like you are wounded to the point of needing stitches. He looked around at Raya. 

“What about you? Are you injured?”

“Just some rope burn on my wrist, and the cut over my eye.” Raya told him. Tang turned and fixed his glasses so he could see over her eye. 

“Ah yes, that might need some glue.” 

“He knocked me around a little.” Raya turned to look at Tyla who stood leaning against the door. She looked rather pissed off, but tired. “Tyla?” The anger turned to a pained look. “We’re alright.” Raya attempted to reassure her sister. 

“I should have been there!” Tyla growled, her tail visibly bristled. 

“Calm yourself, we are safe here. Fathers here and so is MK. You don’t have to run off to save us Tyla. You have bested him.” Raya ran her fingers over Tyla’s hair. It was far more wild than her own hair. 

“He’ll be back though. Which is why we decided to relocate you three.” MK said as he looked down at Yomi who was chewing on a small piece of Mochi given to her by Pigsy. He was a sucker for kids that young. 

“It won’t be cheap. Why don’cha stay up in the attic. It needs some work, but it’ll be close to MK. He lives on the second floor. But you gotta work for rent just the same as him.” 

“I already have a job here.” Tyla shrugged. 

“I can do something...I don’t think going back to the flower shop is such a good idea right now. I can uh...do waitressing.” She was steered over to a seat so Tang could clean her wounds. 

“Alright it's settled, you three can stay here...the kittens too young to work so Tang can sit her.” 

“Sit?” the twins asked and looked at Tang. 

“It means to watch.” Tang told them. “She’s a cutie. What trouble could she cause?”


	9. Chapter 9

Until the lights go out

Chapter 9  
Helping

MK opened the door to his apartment. He was a little shy about letting them see. Specially Wukong who walked in as if he didn’t see all the drawings, posters, and pictures of himself all over his wall. MK cleared his throat picking up a few things and throwing them into the corner. 

“So uh...this is my room and uh...I have blankets in the closet here.” He pulled them out. He turned to spot Tyla pulling one of his drawers from the dresser and emptying the contents onto the top of the unit. “Whoa...what are you doing?” He jumped back hugging the blankets to him until she plucked one from his arms and placed it into the drawer. Picking up a yawning Yomi and placing her into the small nest. 

“Soft.” Yomi sounded like she purred for a moment before he noticed her change into a small cat, and then back again. She curled in tighter hugging her tail to her chest. 

“Go to sleep. Its way past your bedtime.” Raya kissed the top of Yomi’s head, 

“Good night.” Tyla ran her fingers over her back and curled around the drawer. MK looked around at Wukong who pulled the cloth from around his waist and placed it onto Tyla. She looked up almost amazed at the contact. Her father never babied her simply because she was the eldest and stronger. He just never thought she would need such things. Yet here he was pulling off the cloth around his shoulders and placed it onto Raya. He sat down and leaned against the wall between the outer door and dresser. 

“Night Pop.” Tyla curled around Raya’s ankle. MK climbed up onto his bed and yawned pulling off his shoes and curled in himself. 

The next morning MK woke up to a spotless bedroom, and breakfast waiting for him on the table. He cleared his throat and looked around. Wukong still slept soundly against the dresser. But the girls were nowhere to be seen. He climbed out of his cot and wiggled Monkey’s foot. 

“They’re gone.” He placed the blankets back into the closet and closed the door. “How did they clean my room without me noticing.” 

“They’re pretty good that way.” Wukong heard a creak overhead. He picked up a piece of fish and put it onto a plate. “They cook well too. Tyla won’t admit it, but she’s a pretty good cook. I think its why she didn’t argue with Pigsy about the accommodations.” Wukong handed MK a bowl of rice with fish over the top. MK took the bowl and started to eat. He stopped chewing and then looked at the bowl. 

“Honey glazed...fish?” he began to scarf. Wukong laughed while eating his own breakfast. 

“Ah you're already awake. The girls might need some help upstairs. I gotta go open the restaurant.” Pigsy put down a bucket of water with a mop and broom. “So uh...Monkey you gonna tell us who the lucky lady is?” Both Wukong and MK turned to look at Pigsy. 

“Lucky lady?” Wukong asked with the chopsticks still sticking out of his mouth. 

“Yeah who is the girl's mother.” Pigsy pointed to the attic. 

“We don’t have a mama.” Yomi said as Raya brought her down stairs to a workable bathroom. Raya set her down in front of the door and let her go inside before closing it behind her. 

“By the will of Buddah we have life.” Raya told him. 

“That makes no sense.” Pigsy told her. Raya just shrugged. 

“Life makes no sense to begin with Pigsy. All you need to know is that we are here, we are being cared for, and thanks to you we have a roof over our head again. We’ll be okay.” Pigsy blushed and looked at Wukong. 

“She’s a sugar coated plum. You don’t deserve a daughter like her.” Raya blushed and giggled. 

“Yeah, I don’t, she and her sisters are all the best of me.” 

“The power and overprotectiveness, The caring, and grace, and the curiosity, and hope.” Yomi walked out of the bathroom running her fingers over a towel. 

“I’m not curious...not even a little.” She giggled and gasped, spotting a certain red book and opened it. “Oooo wassat? It's daddy!” She giggled looking up at MK. 

“Alright Yomi, lets not mess with MK’s things.” Raya picked her up and let her grab at her clothes to her shoulder. 

“Maybe big brother will read me a bedtime story tonight. He knows a lot about daddy.” 

“Yeah but wouldn’t it be better if it comes from your dad. He knows more about himself, then...himself.” MK looked at Wukong. 

“He doesn’t like talking about himself to us...thinks we’ll get the idea that he wasn’t a good person. Wonder why.” Tyla walked past with a bag of garbage.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Notes: Things are about to get interesting

Until the Lights go out

Chapter 10  
Send Noodles

“I can’t drive!!” Yomi climbed from Tyla’s shoulder onto Tangs and held onto his Hanfu. She had traded out her usual Gi for a working uniform. It would be a lot easier to clean. She however didn’t too much like taking off the tiger skin she won fair and square. But people kept eyeing her. 

“Can’t drive?” MK asked, looking rather amazed. “I figured you’d at least have learned in the last two hundred years.” he sat down in the cart and cleared his throat. 

“Well I’ve read manuals, but I’ve never had a car, or came in contact with one to get the chance to try.” Okay that made more sense to MK. 

“There are classes you can take at the local schools.” 

“I don’t have the money.” Tyla told him. It was true. All the money she had was from offerings at the temple and most of it went to the care and upkeep of their daily lives. It wasn’t much, but it at least put food on the table, clothing, and things to wash with. Once in a blue moon they were able to get some mochi or noodles. Raya got a job at the flower shop in order to care for Yomi when they could. Birthdays were a big thing since it was the only time they were able to get her presents which mostly consisted of one small toy, and a sweet. Now that they both had jobs maybe they could do something for a holiday too. 

Tang sighed watching them drive off. He looked up at Yomi and walked her inside. 

“So you want to hear about your dad huh?” He pulled out a book and held it out to her. Yomi looked almost fascinated about it. At least before she looked back up at Tang expectantly. 

“She’s only three years old Mr. Tang, she’s only been given instructions on how to read, and we’ve started to teach her, her ABC, but that's as far as she goes.” Raya was wiping down the tables that were just vacated. Tang looked down at Yomi as he sat down beside her. 

“Alright then, I think its a safe bet that you haven't read the key story about your father yet? Journey to the West.” Tang began to read the story. 

Later on in the evening MK and Tyla walked back into the restaurant Yomi was hanging from the ceiling fan and Tang was trying his best to coax her down. Pigsy didn’t even bother to help him. 

“Ah come on, I just suggested you take a nap. You don’t have to get all huffy about it.” Tang picked up a chair and placed it under the fan and tried to reach her again. She jumped from one fan to the next out of his reach. 

“Uh…” MK looked at Tyla. She looked unamused. Her eyes went down to Tang. 

“It’ll be easy, what could possibly go wrong?” She looked at MK and cleared her throat. 

“NO...peaches.” Tyla pointed at Yomi who gasped and climbed down onto her shoulder and pouted. “She’s stubborn, and head strong. You have to speak the way they understand. If she knows she can’t get there after nap treat...she’ll go all apologetic. Now what do you say to Mr. Tang.” 

“I’m sorry.” She hid in Tylas hair. 

“And…” 

“Thank you for watching me. It was a good story.” She looked out of Tyla’s hair and jumped when she saw Wukong standing in the doorway. 

“So Mei had to come upstairs to get me because you weren’t behaving.” He crossed his arms and glared down at his youngest. “Jumping onto the furniture like that Yomi isn’t good. You could break something, and Pigsy would be mad.” 

“Might even kick us out.” Tyla cleared her throat interjecting. 

“Hey don’t bring me into this.” He chuckled looking down at Yomi. “But...its not good to go jumping around all together. Dust can get into peoples food. But luckily no ones here. We’re closing up the restaurant. So...go wash your hands and I’ll give you something to eat.” Yomi gasped and jumped down to go into the bathroom. 

“Food speaks miles for kids.” Wukong chuckled. “At least nothing was broken.” 

“Nah she was an angel.” 

“Angel! I’m never babysitting again.” Tang threw his arms in the air. 

“Light weight.” Raya said from the bathroom, a bucket in hand. “That wasn’t even the worst that she’s done.” 

“Not the worst...she’s…” Tang swooned. Having to hold onto the side of a booth.


	11. Chapter 11

Until the light goes out

Chapter 11  
Venum

Wukong walked through the new apartment and spotted Tyla standing in Yomi’s doorway. He knew what had happened to them weighed heavily upon her. She pulled the blanket higher up on the tiny monkeys shoulders. Yomi curled in tighter and mumbled about strawberry mochi. Wukong saw it. A very small smile, he himself couldn’t help but smile as well. 

“Tyla?” 

“I thought he had killed her. I was so ready to hunt down that slimeball and end his existence entirely or die trying. I was willing to join them in the end.” She took a deep breath. “But I knew it wouldn’t fix anything.” She looked up at Wukong and shook her head. She didn’t know where she was going with this. But she knew the look on her dad's face was pained. 

“Tyla, I don’t want to lose any of you.” Wukong walked her up to the roof. Perhaps some fresh air would do her good. It smelled like a mix of paint, dust, and Ramen up in the attic. Tyla sat down on a picnic table that was placed up there. He wasn’t totally sure why, none of them ever used it. Maybe it was just there because it can. Wukong chuckled to himself as he sat down on top of it. 

“That's not how you sit on a table.” Tyla mocked. Wukong had told her many times as she and her sister grew up. She often heard it...a lot. It caused him to laugh and sit down properly. 

“Yes, mom.” He said mockingly back. Similarly the way he once did. 

“I don’t...want you going to look for him.” Tyla was slightly surprised. Her dad, not wanting her to fight. Isn’t that why she was taught. 

“Dad I want to find him, I want it to be safe for them to go home again.” 

“Home is gone Tyla. He destroyed it. We can’t build in the glade again. We’re set up here and…” 

“No dad, I can’t just leave it like this, he hurt them.” Tyla stood up and threw her arms in the air. Actually Wukong expected her to act like this. She was just as headstrong, and egotistical as he was. 

“Tyla please, respect my wishes.” Wukong tried once more. Tyla sighed and shook her head. 

“Whatever dad. I figured you’d be the one to g…” Tyla felt the pop. Her fingers went to her arm. Just above her elbow, and right below her work uniform sleeve was a dart. A dark purple fuzzy tip. She snatched it from her arm and looked at it. 

“What is…” She stumbled into the picnic table. She looked up and around the rooftops. She spotted Macaque a few roofs over. He had the dart gun in his hand. Lightly tossing it up and catching it. 

“If you and that little brat will meet me face to face and beat me...I’ll give you the antidote.” He jumped down the side of the building disappearing into the shadows. 

“Tyla?” Wukong looked at her arm. The small dot was purple, and the skin around it. “We need to get you to Tang…”


	12. Chapter 12

Until the lights go out

Chapter 12  
Blossoms

“I’m fine!” Tyla yelled out, having been picked up by Wukong. She didn’t feel too bad really. Tired perhaps, but nothing else. The initial prick of the dart hurt, and she did have some dizziness for a moment there, but that was it. 

“What do you mean poisoned?” Tang asked as they ran toward his library. Tang pushed open the doors. The room was as big as his house was vast. He had a regular looking small apartment, but the rest of his house was full of books, and it looked as big as a mall. Scrolls, parchments, books, tablets, even scribes on slabs of rock scour the whole room. 

“Whoa…” She looked up at her father as he looked down at her. 

“I told you he was the smartest man I’ve ever known.” She looked up at Tang as he adjusted the glasses. 

“Oh...probably not, but i have lived for centuries. I had lots of time to collect these.” He motioned behind him. 

“Yes and I bet you’ve read all of them too.” Wukong said, setting his daughter down on one of the chairs. Tang pulled something from his tunic and shined it in her eyes. 

“Mmmhmm...your blood flow has slowed down significantly.” He motioned to her mouth and she opened it for him. 

“I see…” 

“You see?” 

“Food in your teeth. You haven’t brushed.” Tang wiggled his finger at her. Tyla laughed. 

“I wasn’t given the chance. I had only just put Yomi in bed.” She shoved his finger away. She watched Tang smile at the emotion. 

“Well at least she’s still able to act. It means whatever hit her hasn’t got to her heart yet. But if this is any indication…” He lifted her arm. The purple dot had gotten bigger. “If it gets to her chest Wukong...she’ll more than likely slip into a coma...and die.” Tang told Wukong. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. 

“We have but one choice then...we need the antidote.” 

“But dad...he said the only way he’ll give it to you, is if you win. He aims to kill MK.” Tyla grabbed her fathers hand and looked him in the eyes. He could see the fear. 

“Tyla, please.” Wukong pulled her close. “MK wouldn’t want to lose you either.” He kissed the top of her head and looked up at Tang. 

“Take care of her for me.” Wukong placed her in Tangs arms. He was stronger then he let on. Actually Tyla normally viewed Tang as useless on the battlefield. Even though she was told he had war experience. All she ever saw him do was read, and eat noodles. She looked up at him as he pulled her closer, walking her toward a room in the back. She found herself blushing at the contact. No one but her father held her this way. Not even Raya. She wasn’t to sure she disliked it either. He lay her down in the bed and pulled over a few things. 

“Over the years I’ve accumulated devices that will help if needed. Including some machines to help out if someone needed medical help. He ripped something open and held it up. Tyla gasped, pulling her arm away. 

“Its just an IV Tyla, nothing to be wor…” 

“Oh hell no, I am not having a needle in me, I’ll bite your hand off.” She proclaimed. Okay this was going to be harder then Tang had thought, he adjusted his glasses. 

“Now see here Tyla…Please let me see your arm.” He smiled. 

“What do I look like...a child?” 

“Yes.” Tyla arched a brow at him and looked away. Welp...there went that warm and fuzzy feeling. “Our best bet is to dilute the poison. It’ll loose its desired effect and hopefully not do what it's designed to do.” 

“Fine…” Tyla held out her arm for him. She gasped screwing her eyes closed.

“There...all done.” Tyla looked at the IV, and then at him. 

“Really! That didn’t hurt at all. Raya’s a baby…” Raya having had an IV in her arm after having an arrow in her back. 

“Everyone takes pain differently Tyla. You are accustomed to it. Your sister not so much. Neither of them for that matter.” Tang patted her hand and walked toward a fridge and pulled out some bottled water. 

“Here…” He held it out to her. She took it and sighed putting it onto her forehead. Tang narrowed his eyes and placed something onto her forehead. It beeped and he looked at it. “Fever…I’ll get some ice.”


	13. Chapter 13

Until the Light Goes out

Chapter 13  
The agreement

Raya opened her eyes the moment she heard a heated conversation between her dad and MK. Both of which ran out of the apartment really fast. She heard a squeak and then felt someone root up under her blanket and into her arms. Yomi yawned and curled up tightly looking up at her through the blankets. 

“What's gotten you in such a tissy hum?” Raya ran her fingers over her sister's fur. The small monkey twittered for a moment. Raya understood the language since she too used to speak it when she was a child. 

“Somethings wrong with Tyla? Do you know?” Raya sat up. Yomi grumbled and grabbed the blanket and pulled it back onto her shoulder. 

“Dad and big brother went out to fight that guy. Dads real mad too. Scary…” She looked over the blanket. 

“Oh please be careful dad. That monkey wasn’t a nice guy.” Raya looked out the window. She could see the clouds moving in as she watched.

(0)

Tyla felt a cold cloth on her forehead. She opened her eyes to see Tang standing over her. He said something, but she couldn’t make it out. 

The fever had gotten worse, and Tyla wasn’t able to comprehend what was being said. Her whole arm was purple now. He tipped a cup to her lips and let her drink the ice water. Her fingers rested on the rim of the cup coaxing him to let her have more. That wasn’t a good sign. She was acting like he hadn’t given her water at all. Her pale skin told him she was dehydrated. She kicked the blankets off her legs. Lightning cracked off in the distance.

“Hurry Wukong…” He was worried. Replacing the cloth back onto her forehead. She leaned into his hand. 

(0)

Macaque looked on in front of him as he watched his nemesis and his apprentice walk up the pathway toward him. It was the best sight to behold. 

“So, how is that...daughter of yours? Tired of me messing with her?” He laughed. 

“That...was a different one. This one is much stronger then the one you got hold of last. She’ll be fine.” That was news to Macaque, he wasn’t aware of a third. Just that he was told there were two. 

“How many do you have hidden?” Macaque laughed. “Honestly you can stand to lose one.” 

“I don’t expect you to understand the feeling of fear as one of your children lies dying!” Wukong yelled. 

“Yeah your right. I don’t know. Don’t have a habit of laying other females.” Wukong looked at MK. 

“Well thats sad…” MK laughed. 

“Whatever...enough talk.” He held up a vial the size of his hand. “You need this...so come get it.” 

MK looked around at the surroundings. It was at least out in the dunes. No one was around to hurt it...He felt the wind as Wukong launched himself at Macaque. 

“Oh boy...this was going to get interesting.” He looked up just as Macaque started to fly right for him. “Oh ho no you don’t.” He pulled out the staff and…

Macaque launched a volley of shadows at him. Each one hit their mark as he went. MK rolled down the dirt. 

“Okay...that was...not fun.” He stood up straight again. “Alright. Lets try that again.”


	14. Chapter 14

Until the lights go out

Chapter 14  
The Fight

Raya could see over the horizon something that looked a lot like lightning. It was storming, but lightning didn't strike in such quick succession. Was it safe there? Should they go somewhere else? Where would they go? Both their protectors were fighting it out in the dunes.

Yomi whispered from Raya’s shoulder as if she were too afraid to speak too loud or it would get even closer. 

“Where's Tyla? We need to find her. She could be hurt.” She whimpered. Raya agreed. She needed to find her sister, she knew where they would take her if she were sick. She, herself, had gone before too. 

Raya pulled on Tyla’s tiger skin coat and pulled her hair up in a bun. Flying would be a lot safer. 

“Kitty.” She told Yomi. She turned into her kitty form and curled into a ball inside a bag. Raya turned into the falcon and picked up the bag. At least it was warmer in there. The turn of the season was upon them and Raya could feel the hot and cold air mixing. It was probably what prompted this storm. 

Landing just outside of Tangs home she knocked lightly on the door and stooped to pick up Yomi. She was such a tiny thing. Yomi curled up under her hair. It had fallen out of the bun. She knocked again, this time more insistently. 

“Yes?” The door opened a crack. Tang realized who it was and opened the door wider. “Oh my, you father said you both were asleep. Are you alright?” He asked looking over them. 

“Yes. we were afraid for our sister. Is she alright, will she be okay?” Raya asked. Yomi climbed down from Raya’s shoulder onto Tangs. That surprised them both, she normally stuck to family. Yomi licked his cheek and then jumped down running down the isles of the library. 

“Yomi! Yomi you shouldn’t run indoors.” Raya called out. “You’re soaked.” Raya heard Yomi’s scream. Looking into the medical room where Yomi had ran she could see her curled up into a little ball at the end of the bed. Tyla’s face was half purple, they could see her leg was purple as well. The poison had reached her chest. 

“I fear...your father will not make it in time. Her heart beat has slowed so much...I don’t know how she’s still alive to begin with.” Tang said his fingers ran along Yomi’s hair. Yomi looked up and held up her arms. He picked her up and let her curl up on his back. He could hear her light cries. 

(0)

Wukong stood on the plateau and panted. There wasn’t much else he could do. MK had the staff and he was so far off the path, locked in a fight with his sworn enemy. How did MK get stuck fighting his battles? He hated this so much. There was one thing for sure and Wukong had to do something. 

MK wasn’t immortal. 

Wukong whistled and jumped onto the cloud. Reaching down as he sailed over MK. Snatching the staff from him, and bringing the staff up connecting with Macaque’s chin. The monkey sailed through the air and hit the ground rolling down the dune. Wukong glared at the monkey as he stood back up. 

“No fair tag teaming with the staff.” Macaque chuckled. Of course he didn’t mean it, he didn’t care. He just wanted them both dead. But Macaque had enough of them. With Wukong having the staff, MK was defenseless. 

Macaque charged at him, weapon poised and ready to go. He could see the fear on Wukong as his staff connected with MKs chest.


	15. Chapter 15

Until the light goes out

Chapter 15  
Monster

MK rolled to a stop on the cliff face. Wukong was angry, MK could see the fight of power above them. Every breath he took was an effort. He could see the energy waves spread out over the mass of the skies. He could hear the staff hitting its mark each time. Macaque was an incredibly powerful foe. 

He went crashing through the plateau, actually several, and then stood back up ready for more. This was…

MK saw it for a moment, he slowly got up off the ground and held his chest. He felt the rush of lightheadedness. He stumbled and groaned, falling to his knees. He fell to his side again. His eyes fluttered open as he watched someone pick up the vial from the ground. 

“No...give it back...Tyla…” He felt someone pick him up. Whispering in his ear. 

“I gotcha kid.” Amazing to him Wukong was a lot softer than he thought. He expected muscle, but there was of course the fur. MK could feel the air around them speed up. They were on the cloud. 

“Where's Macaque?” 

“I didn’t kill him, that would be bad in the eyes of Buddah.” That was true. MK could feel Wukongs hands tighten around him. “MK...stay with me bud. We’re almost there, I know it hurts. It's going to be a little hard to breathe, but you're alright now.” MK felt the wind blowing through his hair. It was a bit cold, and the fact that they were shocked from the rain made his cheeks even colder. It was rather nice to feel it. 

“When will I learn to ride the cloud?” MK asked lightly. Wukong chuckled and leaned in seeing MKs cheeks a solid red color. 

“Ah you’ll have to get the boots first. Normally I wear them, so…” oh yeah, the boots...he’d have to...his eyes began to close on their own. “Bud...hey…?” He shook MK. He felt MK curl in tighter. He was exhausted, that's what it was. Wukong sighed as he lowered the cloud toward Tangs. 

Wukong didn’t even wait for Tang to open the door. He barged right in and into the hallway. 

“Tang!” He called out. Walking through the hallways and into the medical room. He saw Raya in the corner holding Yomi to her. He placed MK down next to her. He lay against the middle child breathing softly. 

“ Do you have the antidote? I don’t know if it’ll work now, but...we can try.” Tang said looking around at Tyla. The only thing that wasn’t purple on her now was her hand. Wukong gave him the small vial into which Tang pushed it into the IV. 

MK slowly sat up and looked around the room. Tang was asleep in the chair next to the bed. His legs propped up, and slight snoring coming from him. Wukongs tail lightly wrapped around Yomi as she curled into his chest. A rare sleep opportunity and she took it. She rarely slept with her dad. Raya...MK slowly looked up to see her sleeping right next to him, and his head rested against her shoulder. He didn’t mind, Wukong placed him there, so it wasn’t...bad...right? Okay he felt uncomfortable so close to her. He slowly pushed himself away from her. 

“It's okay.” He heard the very soft voice tell him. He looked around the room for a moment spotting the golden eyes looking at him. “We see you as a brother, it's not romantic in the least bit. It's just warmer.” MK remembered that when they had first met months ago. It had been the ending of winter then. Now it was the beginning of winter again. MK looked up at Tyla who seemed so tired and weak to him. She would be that way for a little while. 

Warm...Warm would be a good thing. He pushed Raya for a moment. She opened her eyes to see MK slowly stand up and make his way over to Tyla and sit down on the bed and then scoot himself against the wall and curl around her so not to be near the IV. Tyla giggled and then felt the bed bow a bit more as Raya got in with them. They heard a little chitter as Yomi climbed up onto the bed and lay down on Tyla’s chest. She even felt Wukong crawl in too. 

“Its going to be a warm winter.” Tyla whispered. 

~Creak~ 

~Crack!~

~Bang~

The bed splintered and broke under their added weight. 

“What the...Monkey!” Tang yelled.


End file.
